


More Than Words Can Say

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: No matter what, Zuko will always love Katara more than words can say.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	More Than Words Can Say

She’s furious. Her body pushes and pulls as she moves through her waterbending forms with practiced ease. Her curls fly out beyond her, and her blue eyes are flashing like a raging tempest.

Throwing his hands up in the air, he backs away slowly, readying a defensive stance. As he blocks icicles and ice sheets and frozen daggers, he focuses on his inner fire, keeping his breath steady.

Finally, she comes to a sudden halt, chest heaving, eyes still flashing. Then, moments later, her body eases, and she falls slack against him. “I’m sorry, Zuko…”

He understands, though. She has every right to be angry with him. But even through the anger, she doesn’t hurt him. “I love you too, Katara. More than words can say.”

They love; they hurt; they feel; and they do it all together. But still, those words ring true.


End file.
